1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments are in the field of exchanging data between a mobile telephone and a fixed line telephone.
2. Background of the Related Art
Companies with consulting or service agreements equip most of their employees with mobile telephones. In addition, there is a trend towards use of mobile workstations, especially in the consulting field. In spite of this trend, fixed network communication, such as that combined with a fixed installed headset, is typically simpler, more comfortable and provides better voice quality. For this reason, fixed line telephones are also available in offices and conference rooms in the above-mentioned environments. However, synchronization of an individual phone number is problematic in this situation and especially in the form of data stored on the mobile telephone such as phone book, address book, calendar, etc.
Saving address books and call lists on the fixed line telephone is not optimal because, on one hand, the data must be saved twice and on the other hand, telephones, especially fixed line telephones, may be used by multiple people. This is most notably the case with mobile workstations and in conference rooms.
Up until now, the above-described problem has mainly been dealt with by call forwarding, duplicate data management and manual entry of phone numbers.